Tu Eres Mi Deseo De Cumple Años
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto pide un deseo antes de caer dormido, un deseo el dia de su cumple años, su familia a estado quebrada, y sus relaciones sociales no son las mejores, que pasara con naruto en este dia. feliz cumple años Kitsune


**N/A: sé que se preguntan, ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? Y si no lo hacen soy una forever Alone, TnT, sé que debería actualizar muchos fic, pero tenía problemas con el internet, y por eso estaba perdida, pero ya estoy de regreso y aquí les traigo un sexi fic, o una mierda de fic, depende del lector, un fic con sobre el cumple años de Naruto.**

_**Tu Eres Mi Deseo De Cumple Años**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-se su pone que dentro de una hora es mi cumple años- pensaba Naruto acostado en su cama mirando al reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche**_

_**Todo el mundo siempre se emociona por su cumpleaños, pero Naruto no tanto, es un forever alone, en el instituto, es el típico nerd come libros, los amigos para el son leyendas suburbanas carentes de sentido común, su familia, era maravillosa y amorosa, su hermano mayor Deidara era genial siempre compartía con el pero eran desconocidos en la escuela, toda esa fachada de familia feliz era solo eso, una máscara, porque cuando se trataba de problemas cada quien estaba solo, al menos cuando se trataba de Naruto.**_

_**El reloj marcaba las doce de la media noche**_

_**Naruto solo sintió tristeza dejo caer gruesas lagrimas por sus mejilla**_

_**-mierda, me arde- susurro Naruto tocándose su mejilla derecha donde había una herida muy notoria, posiblemente de los constantes golpes que recibía en la escuela.**_

_**-porque todo es así, acaso soy tan mala persona, yo quiero ser feliz, de verdad, por favor diosito, si me oyes quiero que me des en mi cumpleaños el sabor de la felicidad, saber lo que es que alguien se interese por mí que me ame y quiera estar conmigo, solo pido eso- pensó el rubio tapándose con sus cobijas, llorando hasta lograr quedar dormido.**_

La mañana ya estaba presente en la ciudad de Konoha, todo estaba tranquilo brillante muy tranquilo, hasta que…

-NARUUUTOOOOOO- gritaba un eufórico Deidara por toda la casa

-**joder no dejan dormir- **pensaba Naruto haciéndose bolita en su cama

Deidara entro estrepitosamente a la habitación y se tiró en la cama de Naruto

-FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS NARUUUTOOO- grito Deidara

-joder, porque me despiertas así, es solo un año más de mi miserable existencia- dijo Naruto hecho una furia

Pero Deidara ignoro el comentario del rubio menor, y lo abrazo casi asfixiándolo

-espero que la pases genial hoy, ten- dijo Deidara ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsita

Naruto lo miro asombrado era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de parte de Deidara, así que lo tomo dudoso

-Joder, ¿estas bromeando?- pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Deidara negó compartiendo la sonrisa con su hermano

Naruto se paró de la cama y grito eufórico- TENGO ENTRADAS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE LOS BLACK VEIL BRIDES- Naruto se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazo mientras decía:- gracias, gracias, gracias…

Deidara reía le alegraba la emoción de su hermano

-esta es la razón por la que casi nunca te doy un regalo- dijo Deidara apenado sabía que su hermano sufría soledad pero jamás lo decía

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto incrédulo

-es que quería darte un regalo que saliera de mi propio dinero, por eso no soy muy atento contigo en la escuela, pues hago trabajos, y tengo que estar de aquí para allá, más el trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades es difícil, pero valió mucho el esfuerzo- dijo Deidara muy sonriente

Naruto sonrió y abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano, jamás pensó que Deidara hiciera tanto por el

-por cierto donde esta mama y papa- dijo Naruto

-ESTAMOS AQUII- gritaron los mencionados con regalos y una gran pastel en las manos

-feliz cumple años mi niño- dijo kushina mientras besaba la frente de su hijo y dejaba el pastel en una mesa

-feliz cumple años campeón- dijo Minato

-**están raramente felices, pero porque, ellos no han sido los mismos desde que les dije aquello**- pensó Naruto mirando a sus padres extrañado

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. The end Flas Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto tenía 13 años, y tenía una noticia que de seguro devastaría a sus padres, llego a su casa con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunto kushina desde la cocina

-Bien- mintió Naruto- y papa?- pregunto

-está en el despacho- dijo alegre kushina

-tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo serio Naruto

Kushina se sorprendió por las palabras de su hijo, asintió y fue junto a Naruto al despacho de Minato, toco la puerta y escuchó un _adelante _y ambos pasaron

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Minato

-eso nos lo dirá Naruto- dijo kushina mirando a su hijo

-bueno, dime hijo que tienes que contarnos- dijo Minato con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza

Naruto dudoso comenzó a hablar- etto, no sé si me seguirán queriendo después de lo que les voy a decir, pero tienen todo el derecho a saberlo- dijo Naruto levantando el rostro dejando ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-cariño eres nuestro hijo pase lo que pase siempre serás mi bebe- dijo alegre la pelirroja

-tu madre tiene razón- dijo Minato preocupado por la reacción de su hijo

-bueno, me, me megustanloschicos- dijo Naruto demasiado rápido, pero fue entendido por kushina y Minato

-qué?- fue lo único que dijo kushina

Minato arrugo el entre cejo y dijo:- si no quieres contarnos que es lo que sucede está bien, pero no salgas con una barbaridad de este tamaño- dijo Minato

-pero no es una mentira D`ttebayo, es algo que no puedo evitar- dijo Naruto derramando lagrimas

-yo no quiero a un maricon como hijo, deberías sentir vergüenza, como te atreves a decir que eres gay, te hemos dado todo para que nos salgas con esto- dijo Minato levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Naruto con intenciones de golpearlo

-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano- intervino Deidara entrando a la habitación

-te recuerdo que yo soy el padre aquí- dijo Minato señalando

-si Naruto es así es por mi culpa, yo soy su hermano mayor y soy la mayor influencia en el, porque yo también soy homosexual y me siento orgullosos de serlo, hu- grito Deidara, pero Minato lo abofeteo

Kushina intervino- Minato, contrólate-

-cómo quieres que me controle si tengo a un par de maricas como hijos- dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido

-sea lo que sean, son nuestros hijos y tienen derecho a elegir con quien estar- dijo kushina defendiendo a sus hijos

-y por qué habría de aceptarlo, son hombres tiene que estar con una mujer- grito Minato

-si no lo olvidas mi padres son dos hombres-

-eso es algo distinto, porque si mal no recuerdo uno de ellos es doncel-

-doncel o no, ambos eran hombre y no por eso eran un mal ejemplo, si mis hijos son así, no me molesta, prefiero saber que hacen a que hagan cosas a escondidas- grito furiosa kushina

-sí, pero mis hijos no son donceles, y si se enamoran de hombres que no son donceles, que pasara con la compañía Namikaze-Uzumaki, yo quiero un nieto-

-ya basta- grito Naruto

Todos callaron

-te prometo que Deidara y yo te daremos un heredero- dijo Naruto llorando- ¿verdad Deidara?-

-sí, te lo prometemos, pero ya dejen de pelear- dijo Deidara abrazando a su hermano

-está bien, ahora vallan a su cuarto- dijo Minato, kushina iba a salir pero Minato la detuvo- kushina tenemos que hablar-

Kushina asintió

Desde ese día sus padres se distanciaron pero con el tiempo regresaron a lo que eran antes un amor inquebrantable, Minato ya no era el mismo con sus hijos, le hablaba pero solo lo necesario su madre no cambio, pero cuando nadie miraba lloraba

**.-.-.-.-. end flash back.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Naruto, Deidara- dijo kushina- su padre y yo queremos pedirles disculpas sentimos no haberlos apoyado como era debido en estos tres años, pero prometemos que todo cambiara, no podemos decir que seremos lo mismo de antes, pero seremos nuevamente una familia

-yo especialmente quiero pedirles disculpas, lamento mucho todo lo que les dije en aquel entonces- dijo Minato con la cabeza gacha señal de vergüenza

Naruto y Deidara se miraron entre si sonrieron

-no te preocupes papa, había que darte tiempo para que lo tomaras bien D`ttebayo- dijo Naruto alegre el día había comenzado bien pero no esperaba mucho en la escuela

-Naruto tiene razón ustedes son geniales, más bien se lo tomaron de una muy buena manera, los padres de Itachi no se lo tomaron muy bien- dijo Deidara

La familia Namikaze Uzumaki, desayunaron junto como una familia hablaron y compartieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, Minato llevo a sus hijos a la escuela, y se despidió.

Deidara fue a su casillero, pero le dijo a Naruto que en el almuerzo se sentaría con el

-**muy bien solo son 8 horas de tortura en la escuela- **pensó Naruto mientras abría su casillero sacaba los libros y se dirigía a su salón

-fe fe feliz cumple a años na Naruto-kun- dijo una voz a la espalda de Naruto

Naruto giro para ver de quien se trataba- o Hinata muchas gracias- dijo Naruto cortésmente

Hinata le ofreció una pequeña cajita a Naruto, Naruto la recibió y agradeció

-**quien diría que alguien recordaría mi cumple- **pensó Naruto mientras veía la pequeña Hinata alejarse

Entro al salón y se sentó en la última mesa, para ser el segundo mejor de la clase siempre se sentaba hasta atrás

El salón se llenó pero ni rastros del profesor

-**excelente el profesor llega tarde, mi tortura comenzara- **pensó Naruto

-oe Naruto al parecer no hay nadie que pueda defenderte- dijo un chico moreno con unos extraños triángulos en sus mejillas

Naruto suspiro pesadamente ese chico Kiva siempre se metía con el pero él no tenía ni puta idea porque, no era por su orientación sexual ya que el mismo Kiva tenía novio, y por las notas mucho menos ya que dicho novio era Shino Aburame uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela

-Naruto se levantó de su asiento y trato de salir corriendo por la puerto pero fue bloqueada por Karin y tayuyá

-a donde crees que vas- dijeron las chicas

Todo el salón se estaban burlando de Naruto, todos menos un chico, Sasuke Uchiha, él era el mejor de la clase, siempre se sentaba al frente era popular entre las chicas y algunos chicos.

Naruto dejó caer algunas lágrimas y grito- BASTA aunque sea unas ves al año podrían dejarme en paz- dijo Naruto

-eso sería muy aburrido- dijo un chico llamado Suigetsu

-déjenlo en paz- dijo una voz

Todos miraron en dirección de la persona que hablo, y quedaron sorprendidos pues el que había hablado fue Sasuke Uchiha

-por qué nos detendrás Sasuke-kun- dijo una chica con el cabello rosa

-cierto es divertido meterse con el tonto- dijo Ino

Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente a las chicas, se acercó a Naruto y lo beso

Todos quedaron sorprendido en especial el rubio

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Naruto confundido

-cierto porque lo besaste Sasuke-kun tienes que besarme a mí- dijo Karin

-cállate estúpida Sasuke es mío- grito Sakura

-ya basta- dijo Sasuke

Todos quedaron estáticos, Sasuke se acercó a su puesto busco en su bolso, y saco un paquete muy bien decorado, se acercó al rubio, y se lo ofreció y dijo- _Feliz cumpleaños dobe_

Naruto cogió el regalo lentamente, dudoso de que fuera una broma

-gracias D`ttebayo- dijo el rubio muy bajito, Naruto buscó sus cosas y salió del salón ante la mirado atónita de todos y la mirada del Uchiha

Cuando Naruto iba por los pasillos miro detalladamente el regalo, lo guardo en su bolso y se fue a la enfermería

-Naruto- dijo la encargada de la enfermería-que haces aquí?, te han hecho algo esos salvajes- pregunto la mujer

-claro que no tsunade oba-chan- dijo Naruto sonriente

-mmm, vienes a refugiarte hasta el almuerzo?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

-a eso mismo-

-bueno que tal si comemos pastel y uno que otro regalo ya que hoy cumple mi rubio favorito- dijo tsunade con una sonrisa maternal

-claro que si aba-chan-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Naruto fue a la cafetería y vio a Deidara que le agitaba a mano para que se sentara con él y sus amigos

-si aquí está el hermano de la Barbie sin tetas-

-cállate Hidan- dijo Deidara mostrando su puño

Todos rieron, menos Naruto que se sentía extraño rodeado de tantas personas

-por cierto feliz cumpleaños Naruto- dijo Hidan tendiéndole un rosario

-qué es esto- pregunto Naruto cogiendo el extraño objeto

-si serás, mira mocoso es el símbolo de Jashin es el único dios…-y Hidan empezó a hablar de lo grandioso que era su dios

Los demás chicos felicitaron a Naruto a excepción de Itachi que le dijo:- oe Naruto hay algo que tengo que preguntarte-

-dime-

-Sasuke te dio algo- pregunto el Uchiha mayor

Naruto se sonrojo por que recordó el suceso del salón y el beso

-etto bueno, yo mm si- dijo Naruto

-ya veo, ¿ya lo abriste?-

-no-

-debitarías abrirlo- dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de la mesa- por cierto feliz cumple años, oe Deidara vamos- dijo Itachi antes de irse

-nos vemos- dijo Deidara despidiéndose no sin antes de darle un sonoro beso a Naruto- oe baka espérame

-no entendí- dijo Naruto

-que parte?- pregunto la única chica del grupo

-la parte del regalo y la de que mi hermano se fue tras del Itachi sin protestar- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca

-si serás, Deidara e Itachi son novios- dijo Kisame

-de verdad- dijo Naruto

-pues sí, por qué crees que nadie se le acerca a tu hermano, ni para molestarlo ni para coquetearle- dijo Konan

-ese Deidara es un suertudo por estar con un Uchiha- dijo Hidan

-que insinúas- pregunto Kakuzu

-nada cariño nada- dijo Hidan abrazando a Kakuzu

-ignora a esta zarpa de idiotas- dijo pan un chico sombrío- en vez de preguntar tontería ve a abrir ese regalo

Naruto extrañado se despidió de los extraños amigos de su hermano mayor, regreso al salón

Entro no había nadie al rato el salón se llenó, y llego el profesor la clases transcurrieron normales y llego la hora de la salida, y lo más raro para Naruto nadie más se había metido con él

Ese día le tocaba acomodar el salo así que fue el último en salir, y cuando llego a la puerta de la salida ahí estaba Sasuke parado con un paraguas, y se dio cuenta de que no había traído paraguas y estaba lloviendo

**-genial Naruto, muy buena idea dejar el paraguas en casa- **pensó Naruto mientras llegaba a la puerta de salida y miraba la lluvia caer

-te tardaste mucho dobe- dijo el chico a su lado

Naruto solo se sobre salto

-por qué te tardaste tanto- pregunto Sasuke

-estaba limpiando el aula- dijo Naruto sin mirar al Uchiha- estas esperando a alguien?- pregunto Naruto mirando al Uchiha

Sasuke solo puso cara de sorpresa- pues claro a ti- dijo Sasuke

-¿a mí? Y por qué?- dijo Naruto confundido

-acaso no has abierto el regalo que te di- dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo y esquivando la mirada del Uzumaki

-a eso- Naruto saco el regalo que le dio el Uchiha y se dispuso a abrirlo

-pero que haces dobe- pregunto alarmado el Uchiha

-abrir el regalo, no querías que lo viera-

-si pero se supone que ya lo habías abierto- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido pero con el sonrojo aun presente

Naruto siguió abriendo el regalo y se encontró con un hermoso anillo con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y una nota la abrió

"_Naruto, sé que no te trato pero realmente me gustas, y quisiera que tú y yo fuéramos novios, el anillo es para ti, si no aceptas entenderé, pero al menos seamos amigos, dame tu respuesta en la salida en la puerta de la entrada_

_P.D: feliz cumple años kitsune"_

-por qué me das esto?- pregunto Naruto incrédulo- es alguna broma?-

-no, no es ninguna broma, yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti, no te lo había dicho por miedo, pero Itachi me dijo que lo hiciera antes de que te perdiera-

-y el beso de esta mañana-

-bueno, me da mucha rabia que se metan contigo y esta mañana digamos que explote y si te besaba te dejarían en paz, además quería besarte, entenderé que no quieras ser mi novio ni nada, pero acepta el regalo, es tu cumpleaños, y quiero que tengas presente que en mi puedes encontrar un amigo-

Naruto negó, y Sasuke bajo la cabeza, Naruto tomo la barbilla de Sasuke para que el Uchiha lo mirara- tú y yo no solo seremos amigos- dijo Naruto

-que quieres decir- dijo el Uchiha perdido en los ojos azules del kitsune

-que acepto tus sentimientos y los comparto- dijo Naruto para besar los suaves labios del Uchiha

Cuando se separaron ambos chicos sonrieron, y fueron a una cafetería, hablaron de trivialidades, después cada quien se fue a su casa

Los días pasaron y ya no molestaba a Naruto, y seguía saliendo con el Uchiha, hasta que los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años, Sasuke y Itachi seguían juntos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oe dobe hay algo que no te he dicho- dijo Sasuke

-tenemos 6 años de novios, y 5 meses prometidos y aún falta algo que no me has dicho, teme- dijo Naruto con un puchero

-es que no sabía cómo decírtelo, dobe-

-y que es señor misterio-

-veras sabes que hay muy pocos hombres que pueden procrear…

-si a esos hombres se les llama doseles mi madre nació de un doncel- dijo Naruto

-si lo sé, pues yo soy uno de esos pocos hombres- dijo Sasuke

-me estás diciendo que tú y yo-

-si podemos tener hijos propios- dijo Sasuke

-eso es genial, seré papa y mis hijos serán de Sasuke y los hijos de Sasuke serán míos…-

-deja de hablar estupideces aun no termino- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento, continua, es solo que me emocione-

- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo dobe- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-eso es genial D`ttebayo- dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke y aventándose en la cama con el

El recuerdo de cuando estaba llorando el día de su cumple años hace 7 años lo golpeo  
_**-porque todo es así, acaso soy tan mala persona, yo quiero ser feliz, de verdad, por favor diosito, si me oyes quiero que me des en mi cumpleaños el sabor de la felicidad, saber lo que es que alguien se interese por mí que me ame y quiera estar conmigo, solo pido eso- pensó el rubio tapándose con sus cobijas, llorando hasta lograr quedar dormido.**_

**-**sabes Sasuke-

-hpm-

-tu eres mi deseo echo realidad-

-a que te refieres Naruto-

-Sasuke tu eres mi deseo de cumple años-

Fin

**N/A: no sé si les gusta, si les parece una mierda de perro, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, espero les guste, nos leemos a la próxima **

**si creen que el fic es una mierda ****dejen Review**

**si les gusto ****dejen Review**

**si no les gusto ****dejen Review**

**si quieren ****dejen Review**

**si no quieren ****dejen Review**

**si respiran ****dejen Review**

**Otanjobi Omedeto Naruto :3  
**

**Se Despide Midori Uchiha Phamtonhive**


End file.
